


Whistles The Wind

by MayQueen517



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers
Genre: Gen, Watch out for those feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pushes and pushes until everyone leaves him alone. </p>
<p>He pushes everyone away; it's practically the Stark family motto these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistles The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is SAD. This is really sad. This is another fic based on a song prompt, and this time I was prompted with 'Whistles The Wind' by Flogging Molly for Steve and Tony.
> 
> ...I've never even read the Civil War run and I'm writing fic about it. Of course, this isn't exactly following that, but that's what I thought about while writing it. It can be pretty ambiguous.

They orbit one another. Always have; always will. They orbit even while being on opposing sides and Steve will always give him one of those sad looks. Those sad looks that used to send him into a frenzy. 

Steve watches him and begs for conversation. He desperately wants to meet and Tony turns his back. Turns his back because of his fucking pride and ain't that just the worst? He's become his father, God help him. He pushes and pushes until everyone leaves him alone. 

He pushes everyone away; it's practically the Stark family motto these days. Push them all away and you never have to worry about getting in too deep. And that's what it is. He's in too deep. He's gone away from everyone and it's just him rattling around.

The suit is too big for him, too big for the things he's doing and too small for the things he wants to do. Tony doesn't know what to do and it leads to manic engineering which is only good for the company.

Pepper doesn't talk to him for a week after he hands her plans for the event of his death. 

He figures he deserves that.

It's only after everything. After desolation and ruin and fucking heartache that the suit fits again. The suit fits again, just in time for him to not need it any longer.


End file.
